K2 Awesome Oneshots
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: A series of oneshots with Kenny M. and Kyle B., where YOU chose what will happen! Leave a review with your idea, and I'll make it happen! On Break for now. I will do as many requests as I can though when I have time!
1. Start chap

Kenny winced as the redhead in front of him dabbed at the stab wound. . . he had almost died again, this time running into a serial killer in an alleyway. Kyle had found him just as the killer made a huge slice across his chest. Kenny sighed. It would've been a lot less painful if Kyle had just let him die, but the Jew couldn't stand whenever he saw the blond die. . .

"Ugh!"

"Sorry!"

"It's okay. . ."

Kyle gave him a weak smile as he finished cleaning out the cut, then began bandaging it. Kenny closed his eyes, savoring every caress the other inflicted on his being. He imagined the other laying under him, gasping for breath as he thrusted into him-

"Um, Kenny?"

Whoops. . .

Kenny opened his eyes, looking at Kyle as he stared at the now obvious bulge in the other's pants. A heavy blush was covering his face, and Kenny smirked at him, grabbing his shoulders at closing the distance between their lips.

Kyle's eyes widened wide, before slowly closing as he leaned into the contact. Kenny smiled into the kiss, and reached for the other's bulge as Kyle tied off the white bandage around his torso.

"Ah!" Kyle gasped at they broke away from the kiss. Kenny pushed him onto the bed, pulling his jacket and shirt off in one go, His hat falling off as he did so. Afterwards he stood over Kyle on his knees and took off his hoodie and white shirt, glad they had taken off their shoes at the door.

"I want you so bad Kyle" he whispered into the other's ear, causing another gasp to break from his kiss-bruised lips.

"Kenny. . . me. . . me too. . . I want you too. . ." Kyle grabbed Kenny's shoulders, and kissed him again, holding onto the other desperately, eyes closed tight. The blond chuckled, kissing him back.

"Ah!" Kenny broke off the other again, this time dragging off a pair of pants and some boxers, leaving a very red hard on to stand in all it's glory. He licked his lips, touching the head softly with his fingers. A moan sounded above him and he smiled, licking the underside of the length.

"Tell me how bad you want it" he said with lust in his voice."

"I can't. . . It's too embarrassing. . ." the other said. Kenny pretended to begin walking away when Kyle grabbed his shoulders, breathing hard.

"Pl. . . Please Ken. . . I want it. . . I WANT IT!" Kenny smiled as the other rubbed his legs together in frustration.

"Well, since you _begged._ He smiled, pushing the other back yet again, and took the whole length into his mouth in one go, putting his hand into his own pants so he could jack off.

"_Jesus Christ!_"

Kenny broke away for a second, just long enough to say, 

"Nope! Name's Kenny McCormick. . . ah!. . . at your s- service!"

"mmnn. . ." Kyle moaned helplessly as the other sucked harder and bobbed his head faster. Smaller fingers grabbed at his hair as the other came closer to release.

"Yes. . . YES! Oh God, KENNY!" Kyle froze as Kenny swallowed the evidence of his pleasure. Kenny took his hand out of his pants, wiping the jizz off his hand and onto the other's bed. Kyle fell back onto the bed, releasing the blond hair. He inhaled deeply, smiling as Kenny snuggled next to him, pulling the covers over their exhausted bodies.

"Next time. . ." said Kenny. "We're going all the way. . ."

**You want more? Review for the next chapter~**


	2. Anonymous Request, Dom Kyle

Kyle smirked at Cartman and Kenny as they both called each other "fags" "Ass lickers" and of course "uncle fuckers". Cartman's ever-present accent, and Kenny's words muffled by his orange parka, yet understood by all around due to years of knowing him.

Kyle was the shortest of all of them, but Kenny was the "Gayest". He had layered blond hair that reached his shoulders, and a slim figure due to years of being deprived of food. The Irony was, _Kyle_ was gay, and for Kenny at that. The other was a good four inches taller, but _damn_ he had an ass on those legs! Stan knew this, Cartman knew this, hell, Everyone in South Park other than Kenny himself knew.

"At least I'm not butt-fucking Butters!" yelled the blond.

"Yeah! Well at least I don't have Jew on my ass!" Kenny and Kyle froze, Stan giggling slightly. Kenny looked at the red-head behind him, only to realize the other was already making tracks down the sidewalk, and fast at that.

Kyle was fuming. Cartman always ends up going too far, or saying too much. God, he just wished he could take a good sized baseball bat, and just shove it up his ass! He stomped up to his house, and just as he was about to open the door, a slim hand grabbed his shoulder, and turned him around. He came face to hood with none other than Kenny McCormick, blue eyes curious and wondering.

"Do. . . do you like me Kyle?" he asked, voice muffled yet understandable.

"I. . . please take off your hood, I can't talk to a hoodie Ken. . ." the other looked confused for a second, but nodded, pulling back the hood to reveal a mess of blond hair, framing a tan face that had dazzling blue eyes and cherry red lips.

"God damn. . ." muttered the redhead. "Um, do you want to come inside, have some hot cocoa and snacks?" the other was about to protest when a rumbling emitted from his stomach. He nodded, blushing heavily. Kyle grabbed his hand and led him inside.

"Kenny looked down at the freckled hand holding his, still blushing. Kenny McCormick, in case you haven't guessed, was just as gay as everyone suspected. He never said anything though, because he would be mortified if they found out who he liked. Kenny was in love with his long-time-friend Kyle. He smiled slightly as they seated themselves at the Kitchen table, now holding cups of Hot Chocolate.

After they finished eating in silence, Kenny looked at his crush and it became sickly serious again.

"Do you like me?" he asked directly. Kyle looked away, and Kenny slammed his hands on the table, forcing the other to redirect his attention back to him.

"Please answer me!" he yelled, glad that the other's family was away for a few weeks. "I can't stand it, and I need to know if you love me back!" Kenny shut his mouth, covering it with his gloved hands.

"Love you back?. . . Ken, do you like me?" the other felt tears in his eyes, and he left to leave, when Kyle grabbed his hands for the second time that day, and Kenny tripped over a wire, pulling Kyle on top of him. Kenny shut his eyes, staining to ignore the breath ghosting across his lips, only to open them wide again when he felt a pressure on his lips.

Kyle. . . was kissing him, holding down is arms as he made the other turn red. Kenny got over his shock, and began kissing the other, all too aware of the bulge pushing against his. They broke apart, Green looking into Blue.

"K-. . . Kyle?" the other grabbed his hard on through his orange pants, and Kenny grabbed Kyle's shoulders.

"I love you" Blue eyes widened, and Kyle smiled brightly, gaze full of lust and love and tears once again fell from the other's eyes.

"Ah!" Kenny tensed as Kyle massaged him, hiding his face in the other's neck, and the redhead, pulled him to his feet.

"I think this is something best suited for the bedroom" he whispered into the blonde's ear. Kenny nodded quickly, squeaking when he felt his feet leave the floor. Kyle smiled, easily holding the other up, and began to make his way up the stairs and into his room, setting down his new boyfriend onto the bed.

"shh, I got you McCormick" he said, pulling off the other's clothes, then taking off his own. Kenny got down on his knees, and Kyle looked at him in confusion before realizing what the other was doing.

"Ken, you don't have to-"

"I want to." Kenny looked into Kyle's eyes once more before engulfing half of his member with his mouth. Kyle was a good nine inches, bigger than Kenny by about two. The redhead moaned deeply, watching with lust as the other sucked harshly on his girth. Kenny's face was red as a beet, his hair messed up from taking off his hoodie and shirt, and his eyes shut in concentration.

"God. . . Ken. . . stop! STOP!" the other pulled the other away, throwing him on the bed, stomach down, and the other was confused for a moment, before he felt a lubed finger at his entrance.

"Kyle?. . ."

"Shhh, I'll be gentle Ken. . ." the blue-eyed-boy nodded, breathing deeply as a finger made it's way into him, wiggling around before another joined. He moaned, pushing back against the fingers, and Kyle smirked, working in the final finger, and this time something different happened.

"Oh GOD YES!" Kenny buckled into a ball as Kyle's fingers brushed against his prostate, and the redhead smiled, taking out his fingers, and pushing his lubed dick against the now-stretched entrance.

"Ahhh. . . ahhHH!" the other pushed in, sighing as a heat like none other surrounded him. Kenny squirmed against him, getting used to his size. Kyle waited, staining to not immediately start pounding into the other.

"M. . .move. . ." Kenny looked at the boy inside him. "Please. . . I need it. . ."

Kyle didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out, then slammed back in. Kenny gasped, tearing at the sheets below him, and he gasped.

"Stop! I. . . want- ah! To see you! UGH!" Kyle stopped, pulling out and flipping the lanky teen over before instantly slamming into him again.

"Ah~ AH! JESUS CHRIST! K-. . . KYLE!" he yelled, grabbing the boy's shoulders and clinging to him with his arms and legs as he was abused in the most pleasurable way possible.

"Ken. . . Kenny I'm gonna Cum soon. . ." Kenny nodded.

"Me. . . M-me too- AH!"

"Together!"

Kyle felt fingers grab at his shoulders, and reaching down with one hand, he grabbed Kenny's member, and the other tensed instantly, releasing on contact. Kyle came soon after, cum shooting into his lover. Kenny groaned, and Kyle pulled out slowly and gently, snuggling into the other's side.

"I love you Ken"

"I Love you more Kyle. . ."

"Jesus, we are fags. . ."

Kenny stuck his tongue out at the redhead, cuddling into his chest.

**ALRIGHTY! Next request plz!~ Ah, this was fun. Anonymous reviewer, you just created one of my new favorite styles of K2~**


	3. HighOffOfSouthPark Dom Kyle, shy Ken

I knew Kyle was aware of my staring. I didn't mean to be obvious, but Kyle was just far too sexy for me to look away. Over the years Kyle had grown. . . a lot. He now towered at 6'3", while I was a mere 5'6". I must admit I'm not much of a basketball fan either, but I could definitely "get into the game" if Kyle was playing, if you catch my drift. I'd probably die of embarrassment if he knew what went through my head.

The way his hair went everywhere no matter how hard he tried to tame it. . . the way he obsessed over the weirdest things and wouldn't give up until it was his definition of "Perfection". All of his traits, even the strangest ones, turned me on.

The seconds on the clock ticked away slowly. . . 5, 4, 3 ,2. . . and by signal of the buzzer, the teams began separate for half time. . all except Kyle. Where was he going when he should be-

Then I realized he was coming towards me. Jesus Christ. . .

I told myself to stay calm, but he looked pissed, and someone like me wouldn't last in a fight against someone like him. . . especially when I was already covering my bulge with my gym bag. . .

So I ran.

And Kyle ran right behind me, catching up quickly. I managed to stay ahead long enough to get into the Bath room.

He pushed the door open, coming in and standing in front of the doorway, taking out my only way of escape. I was about to beg for mercy when he slammed he against the wall, Kissing me harshly.

I couldn't breathe.

_**Kyle's POV**_

I pushed Kenny against a wall, and began devouring him. He couldn't be surprised that I'd react this way to his staring while he cutely covered his hard on with his bag.

To. Frickin. Cute.

I broke away, letting him catch his breath. He was gripping my red curly hair, and I chuckled.

"Do you like the Jew-Fro Ken?" I said, repeating what he'd called my mess of hair for years.

"Fucking Christ! Do you have to ask?" he whispered, tugging on it harder. I moaned, and a huge blush covered his face. I smiled. So the big perverted Kenny McCormick was shy, was he?"

"Kyle. . . if we're going any further than this, I have to tell you something. . ." he said, looking away in embarrassment. I smiled.

"I've. . . never done this before. . ." My eyes widened, and I chuckled a little.

"With a guy? Well, not that I'm surprised but-"

"With anyone. . ." he said, tears of fear dropping to the floor from his eyes. "I. . . made it all up so people wouldn't make fun of me for being poor anymore. . . It was easier to be called a player and a pervert than just being known as the . . . broke kid. . ." more tears fell and I hugged him to my chest, cherishing the squeak that passed his lips and I licked his ear.

"Well that's better for me I guess. . . I love you Kenny. . . And I love you as the poor kid, not as anyone else." He smiled cutely, a dark blush covered his face.

That was it. I ripped the clothing from him, and chuckling as he tried to stop me. As if he could. Soon he was down to nothing, and he sat against the wall, covering himself with his hands, and looking away from me.

"Let me see Ken"

"No."

I sighed, moving his hands away myself, and bending down to lick the head. He ripped his hands away from me and used then to grip my hair. I smirked, taking the whole length into my mouth without warning.

"Ah! K. . . Kyle!" he breathed heavily, leaning over me as I went to work, sucking harshly, listening to the moans he let out. I tried to ignore my own erection, but It became unbearable. I let go of him with a pop, and looked him in the eyes.

"Spread your legs Ken." He looked at me with fear and mortification.

"Spread 'em or I'll do it for you." And with a deep breath, he grabbed the underside of his knees, and pulled his legs apart. I smiled, pecking him on the lips.

"Thanks babe." And I licked my fingers, and put one at his entrance. He shut his eyes tight as I invaded his most personal area.

"ahh. . . mnnn" I couldn't believe the sexy sounds coming out of his mouth, and by the look in his eyes I could tell he couldn't either.

I slipped in another, loving the long moan that he let out, and I poked and prodded, trying to find the right place. It wasn't until the third finger I did.

"OH DEAR GOD!" he yelled, grabbing my shoulders to steady himself. I grinned, and began to pound at it with my fingers.

"Ah! AH! F- FUCK! KYLE! PLEASE!" he yelled, and I grinned, taking out my fingers, and unzipping my pants. . . He looked down and he went pale. . . I guess it was my size that shocked him.

9 inches isn't _that_ long is it? Well, maybe it was the 2" diameter. . . Oh well. . .

I reached up to a soap dispenser, and got a good handful before I started coating my dick in the cheep substance. Kenny had forced himself to look away. . . until I pulled him up, then picked him up, letting him wrap his legs around my waist. I could feel him shaking, and I smiled.

"I'll be gentle, okay Ken?" he looking into my eyes, and for the first time I saw all the love he showed whenever he looked at me. He nodded, and I began to push inside. It was by the sixth inch that he started to tear up, wetness covering his baby blues.

"shh, I'm almost in." I comforted. He nodded, hugging my neck, and putting a kiss on my lips. It was the sweetest kiss I've ever experienced, and I'll probably cherish it for the rest of my life.

While he was distracted I slammed the rest of the way in. He froze, tensing before forcing himself to relax. I smiled, breaking the kiss and watching his concentrated face.

"Move. . ." he whispered. I smiled, and pulled out until only my head was in, and I slammed back in, watching his face begin to be covered with pleasure. I quickened my pace, relishing his beauty. It belonged to me at that moment, and no one else's, and I can't even describe just how much that meant to me.

"Ah! AH~ Kyle. . . KYLE! Faster!" I smiled, speeding up as much as I could, pounding harder. All I could here was my lover's Moans and the smacking of skin. . . and. . .

There was giggling outside the door. . .

I smiled.

And Kenny froze.

It was all too perfect.

I walked over to the door, and leaned Kenny onto the oak. He looked at me with fear, and I gave him a smile in return.

"Who's out there?" I asked. There were a few gasps, and I grinned. "You're not in trouble, just tell me who!"

"Don't do this Kyle. . ." said Kenny, already grinding on me, trying to restore the friction that I cut off.

"It's Bebe and Wendy. . ." they admitted. I smiled, and gave a quick thrust into Kenny, who yelped and moaned, clinging to me tightly.

"Enjoy the show!" I called, and began to slam Ken against the door, drawling out long moans from the blond, who had seemingly forgotten about the girls outside the door for the moment.

"Ah! AH! Ung. . . OH GOD!" that's when I knew I had found it. I smiled, slamming into the bundle of nerves again.

"YES! YES~ OHHHH~" he quivered before releasing onto his chest.

"KYLE!

"KENNY!" I let go inside of him, and he shook as I pulled out, hearing my cum hitting the ground. His legs slid down onto the floor, and I heard the girl's running away, giggling like loony's. Crazy bitches.

"I love you Kyle. . ." he said, and I smiled back down at him.

"I Love you too. . ."

After we cleaned up we went back to the game, and I couldn't wipe the shit-eating grin from my face as I watched my boyfriend limp down the hallway. . .

**This. Was SOOO FUN! Haha I love this pairing in every fashion, and this one was new for me~**

**Next request plz?**


End file.
